Black Fair Rose
by Yami-Gray
Summary: A group of OC Characters have gone through many struggles in their life. Once they had finally come together and settled down they meet Kyoko Mogami and attempt to help her through her own complications in life


**The Band/Main OC Characters for Skip beat fanfiction:**

 **Akiko Shi** – he joined gangs at a young age and has killed multiple people before quitting and meeting the other band members forming the band – Singer and Leader of Band "Black rose fair" – very feminine looking as he is often mistaken for a girl, he has long almost ankle length white hair with one red eye and a silver eye and usually wears Chinese or Japanese kimono with the sleeves covering his hands. – 25 years old

 **Hamaka Ayumu** – he beaten as a child and turned to drugs was found by Akiko almost dead in a back ally from a drug buy gone wrong – Bass Guitarist of "Black Rose Fair" – he has short blond hair and emerald green eyes, he is of a lean structure but is freakishly tall and is usually stood near the drums due to his height, he wears long ripped jeans and baggy shirts that Akiko steals to war when he's in bed. – 23 years old

 **Tsukiko Matakki** – His Parents were murdered in front of him and he was sent to a mental institute for a year due to the mental trauma he received, he was found by Akiko after he got out and tried to kill himself, Shi gave him a reason to live – Lead guitarist for "Black Rose Fair" – Red hair with light blue (almost white) eyes, he is around average height and has an Irish accent due to having spent part of his child there his clothing usually consists of reds and blacks. – 19 years old

 **Aiko Tsuzuki** – Was sold by her own father as a prostitute to bring in money for his addiction, was found by Akiko in an ally after she was raped, he took her in and helped her along – The drummer for "Black Rose Fair" – has long black hair and dark blue eyes, she is very tomboyish but doesn't hesitate to show off her feminine charms with revealing tops and short shorts. – 21 years old

 **Yasu Hanakami** – He turned to alcohol after the stress his parents placed on him as second in line to his families company, he was found by Akiko when his parents kicked him out after finding out about his habits – He is the second guitarist, pianist and 'manager' for "Black Rose Fair" – he also has long black hair but he also has black eyes, he wears black, blue and silver clothing. – 24 years old

 **Kain Tsuzuki-Shi** \- Is Aiko's child, was born from the rape – the "child" support and biggest official fan of Black rose fair – his hair is sort and brown and his eyes are a lighter blue than his mother's due to the rapists DNA. – 5 years old

 **Band Background** : It was Akiko Shi that founded the band after being inspired by a teenage girl he stayed with after he ran from his old gang; he was in America at the time and ended up meeting Hamaka Ayumu, after caring for him they both get enough money to fly to England where they met Tsukiko Matakki, While earning money in London they stumbled upon Aiko Tsuzuki, who they cared for, allowing her to slightly get over her fear of men. After about a year they went to japan (where they stayed) and Akiko found Yasu Hanakami. They bought two clubs side by side. One was a music store with a studio for work and recording in the back, and the other was a club. Both clubs were joined together and the top floor walls were knocked down creating a living area for the band. They didn't bother with beds as most of the time they crashed out on the pillow (and beanbag) covered flooring, their instruments placed out across the room. They no longer needed jobs due to the club brining in the money they need. Everyone chose to follow Akiko and never betray him due to the second chance he has given them. Aiko also has a son as she ended up pregnant from the rape, which was the reason for staying in Britain for so long. The boy is called Kain Tsuzuki-Shi as Akiko claimed guardianship over the child so he could grow up with a father even though Akiko and Aiko aren't married.

 **How they met Kyoko** : Meeting Kyoko had a big impact on her, it helped raise the little self-confidence he had from being abused mentally, physically and emotionally by her mother and Sho. It was Aiko who brought her in after finding her collapsed on the street outside the 'haven'. After checking her over for any injuries, Akiko made a meal for them all and they sat down to talk. Kyoko ended up explaining her entire life to the Band members with them all understanding and accepting her as she was, not trying to change her like others did. IN return they each shared their pasts and how they chose to follow Akiko for the rest of their lives. Over the next few weeks they helped her to become more confident in how she looked and who she was and helped her mover her stuff from the apartment she shared with Fuwa Sho to a spare room in the 'Haven'.


End file.
